My love life
by leadiangelo
Summary: This includes me in it so...D.J is not an actual character. But THIS is the fight between Leo and Nico.
1. Prologe

Me and Annabeth were walking when Nico came running bumped into Annabeth and they rolled down the hill only to land face to face. To make things worse Leo bumped into me and we fell into the river. A mob of girls came running past with shirts that said "Team Leo!" Or " Team Nico!" They had been having these problems for a while...ever since Aphrodite put the stupid curse that the two of them would make girls INSTANTLY fall in love with them. Not all girls...just the mortal ones. I got up and looked down the hill. So demigods could also fall for the trance. I was ANGRY. Nico was struggling to get free of Annabeth kissing him. "OMG! Look! It's death and knowledge! She's left water for death...a new one!" D.J said elbowing Leo in the stomach. Leo blushed. He had a crush on the girl. I have to admit...she was CUTE! And also my half sister. I sigh. "So... Can I talked your girlfriend now?" Every time this happens she gets to take me and Annabeth. "Yes..." She runs down the hill and jumps on Annabeth. She gets her off and Annabeth blushes and runs up. "Oh no...get her out!" To late. Nico and Leo both had a crush on her and well...Nico was now kissing her. Leo huffed. "No fair! She's mine!" He said. Thouse hill belonged to Aphrodite which means that...well the spell was really strong. I ran down and hauled them of the hill. Nico stood up and smiled. "Leo looks like your date is mine!" He says. D.J kicks him in the leg. "I told you death brain STOP TRYING TO ASK ME OUT AND GLOATING IN FIRE FACE'S FACE THAT YOU'RE CUTER! I LIKE YOU BOTH! NOW APOLOGISE OR I WILL SEND YOU BOTH BACK TO..." They kissed her cheeks. "Ok water girl." They fist bumped and walked away. "I'm gonna kill them! Even if it means killing the two CUTEST boys EVER!" She said and stomped off. I felt bad for her….last time she fell in love her mom sent her to live in TARTARUS! Me and Annabeth had only been there for a couple of days. But she? Nope a LIFE TIME!


	2. Chapter 1

(DJ POV)

We hadn't been originally dating. Until Piper thought she would make it public! That's why Nico left. Percy walked into my room. "We're landing..." I hug him. "THANKYOU!" I say. I hug the rest of the crue. Reyna and Leo arent here….why? "Where is Reyna and Leo?" Everyone hesitates. They had been spending a LONG time together. Reyna runs up the stairs Leo running behind her. "YOU UNFAIR CHEAT!" Leo shouts. Reyna giggles. "Your the one that cheated! I did nothing!" She runs around Percy. "You promised me a kiss and I didn't get one!" He grabs her shoulder. Leo used to be in love with Calypso but she unfortunately she was a bit of a let down. She turns and kisses him. "Here..now….CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" She runs off. "Well….I guess I'll have to be alone on this one." I get my backpack. "Actually...Frank offered to go with you." Frank put on a fake smile. I can disappear randomly and well it freaks people out. But that's ok. Turn invisible and then sneak up on people! But he wants to go anyway. "Ok Frank. Lets go find my boyfriend.!" And we walk off the ship. The tall mountains of Canada surround us. "So...where exactly is he?" Frank asks. "Somewhere.." I drop to the ground. "What is it?" Frank pulls out his sword. Nico appears. "LEAVE! Get away!" He points his sword at Fank. I get up and stumble towards him. "Nico please.." I fall and he catches me. "What? YOU'RE BLEEDING!" He puts his sword away. "We have to get her to the Argo II NOW!" Frank picks me up and I black out.

I can usually control my dreams. But today I couldn't. Leo was kneeling closes to someone. I walked towards him. Reyna. She lay motionless. On the ground. "I should have been there...YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" I points at Percy. "I...I…" he looks away. "Know Reyna is DEAD! She was trying to PROTECT you!" Then he turns. "I...Im sorry Nico." NIco is looking at the hills. "I..I should have been there to protect her." He looks down. "No. It's not your fault that D.J died. It's not Percy's fault that Reyna died. It's Mine. ALL MINE! YOU HEAR THAT DAD? YOU CURSED MY GIRLFRIEND! MY FRIENDS! MY SISTER!" He started to cry. The image fikerd. The mess hall was empty. Nico,Hazel,Leo,Piper and Percy sat eating. "What are we gonna do?" Percy asked. Nico got up and left. If allowed him. He opens Franks door. He lays as a bulldog dead. Then one by one visits the dead people. Me last. I lay on my favorite day bed by the window. "Oh D.J... I wish you could see us now." I wake up breathing deadly griping onto Nico's shirt.

(Leo POV)

D.J was gripping Nico's let go. "I had a dream. It..." Rachel walks In with Octavian. "Yes...I just had a profecy about it. It's bad...but we can't let it ruin our vacation!" She says. Reyna nods grabbing Leo's hand and pulling him with her up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 2

(Leo's POV)

I LOVE this girl. She pulled me into the rain. "Do you love me Valades?" She asked. "No." I said. Her dogs ran around us opening us up together. "They can sense your lieing." We kiss. Coach Hedge comes. "HEY! WHAT YOU DOING?" He yells. "Yes.." I whisper in her ear. The dogs let go. "It's the dogs..sir...they thought I was lying." He nods and leaves. The rain pores in buckets. "Let's dance!" She grabs my hand and turns on the radio. Honey I'm good is playing and we start to dance. Soon everyone comes to dance. "BEST SUMMER EVER!" Percy yells. "AND IT JUST STARTED YESTERDAY!" I yell over the music. Reyna smiles. D.J stands in the corner as Nico walks up to her. He grabs her hand and they start to dance. Wow they are REALLY good. He grabs her and she does a flip and lands in his arms. This song starts to make me sad. This was the song I sang with Calypso before she left me. Reyna meets my eyes and sends me a I'm sorry. Look. I shake my head and grab her hand. "It's fine my love." I whisper in her ear. She nods and then looks me in the eyes. Everyone starts to giggle. She steps back and giggles. "I didn't know you liked Iron man…." She turns pink and falls on the floor laughing. Everyone falls and starts to laugh. I look down. WHAT? I had set myself on fire and my clothing was falling off. All that was left was my favorite Iron Man Underpants. D.J shakes her head. "It's better than the time that Percy had Aquaman Underwear…..or Jason with his superman...or Frank...HAWKEYE? OMG SOOOO FUNNY!" She smiles. Everyone blushes. "Hey at least I haven't embarrassed myself." Nico says. "Well….you did leave so batman underwear in the bathroom yesterday.." Franks says. Nico blushes. "Well the girls are safe! Come on! We need a girls night OUT!" D.J leads them down the stairs to the sea. "So...who feels like geting revenge on the girls?" Octavian asked. The day went pretty good...until a hord of angry girls came. "Percy!" Annabeth said. "We have a problem...Jason is cheating on Piper." She told him the story. "Wait...so what happend was... D.j was crying and Jason hugged her then kissed her wile she tried too pull away then tied the back of swimmsuit?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodes. "So how is Piper?" I ask. "She's good she's with Reyna." D.J says. "So she's taking it well?" Percy says. "No...she donsnt know..." Hazel responds.(sorry to every one who takes this the wrong way...they WILL get back together...no worries for Jason+Piper!) "So what are we gonna do?" Frank asks. "We're gonna kick some superman butt!" Rachel says. Jason walks in. D.J runs up to him tackles him and put her knife to his thought. "YOU STUPID BOY!" She growled. "Mabel your the cheater..." Percy says. She snatches Nico's sword and those it like a knife from divergent and it BEARLY missing his ear and stomps off.

(Nico's POV)

After about ten minutes I walk to the gym part of the Argo II. There thouing punches and liking this punching bag is D.J in a gray undershirt and gray yoga shorts. "Go away." She grumbles. I lean against the wall. "I know your only here to get away." She grumbles and grabs a knife bow and arows. She starts shooting at the target getting a bulls eye every time then thoust the knife at me and gets my ear. "Nico! Oh no I'm so sorry." She gives me some ambrosia. I sit down. She looks so hot wene she's working out. "I'll be right back..." I run to my room and put on one of my shorts and walk back. I pull of my shirt and start too work out. She just stairs. "No ofence but...I have NEVER seen you like this and...I think it's cute." I say. She blushes and hugs me. "I don't think I EVER knew you had abs..." She smiles and starts to thought punches and kicks at the punching bag again. I stop and stair at her. How does she get thoust Abs? Wait why am I looking at her abs? She was a undershirt on... Wait... Oh. I get it...her shirt some times goes up. "Ummmm...Nico it's kind of creepy that your staring at me.." She says. I snap pug of it. "Yea...sorry. But how did you get your abs?" I ask. She smiles. "I've been working out since I was 12 silly! Anyway...what about the thing with Jason?" She ask. I give her a you know what Look. I walk her down to her room and she pulls me in. We sit at her favorite spot by the window. "You look beautiful wene you're mad." I say. "Nico Di Angelo I DID NOT give you permit ion to flirt with me!" She says. She slips on her shirt. I hold her close just injoing her warmth. She cutlets in my lap and falls asleep. Soon my eyes start to drift to sleep.

I had never in my life seen Franck so scared. "Dude...your creepy and she's even more creepier...and this...just means CREEPY SETION!" He says. D.J's eyes flutter open. "Frank...hi...um..." She jumps up nearly tripping over herself. Everyone is crouded in her little dorm. "It's fun to wach you sleep." Percy says. "How exactly?" D.J asks. "Well...Nico murmurs in his sleep and you had your hand on his cheats the WHOLE time and each time you had a bad dream you would shive and curl up more." Annabeth smacked him. "Be nice Percius Jackson!" She said. This day could NOT get ANY worse.


	4. Interviews to pass time

Interviews...

What were the last two years of high school like?

Well...we went to the same height school.-Leo

I was 3 most popular couple-Percy

Ok I was an emo. With a black Chevy camero. And D.J was an emo nerd with a black with blue stiped Tron Moterciclemost popular cuple!.- Nico

2nd popular cuple. Red with flames Ferary. Rebel. Reyna had a purple Ferary and was a rebel.-Leo

Rebel Motercicle. Annabeth nerd and would ride with meh!-Percy

Nerd fourth popular cuple...yellow with black sripeded Chevy camero! Piper. Popular cute hot. Hot pick Motercicle!-Jason

,...me and Hazel...nerds...blue corvette!-Frank

What was the hardest time in hight school?

Taking Jason seresly...-Percy

Dating Percy-Annabeth

WHAT?-Percy

Dealing with Percy-Jason

Getting nico to date D.J!-Piper

...-Nico and D.J

Getting Leo to SHUTUP!-Reyna

Getting Reyna to be my queen! Play on words-Leo

Passing 12th grade.-Frank

Learning who to slap Frank-Hazel

HAHAHAHA-Everyone else but Frank

Dating Nico-D.J

Acsadentaly wa...-Leo

LEO VALADEZ! CAJATE! No...NO NO DIGAS NADA!-Reyna

Walking in on Reyna changing and trying to get her to forgive me-Leo

*snicers*-everyone

Well now we know what Leo dose on his free time..-everyone

Um...what?-confused Leo

Walks in on people-Jason.

*Blushing facepalm*-Leo


End file.
